


The Right High Queen

by EdinaSaunders



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Even after being elected High King, the people of Fillory still expect a royal wedding. Margo doesn’t have many options, but the one she does have, might just be perfect.





	The Right High Queen

"Let me get this straight, I’m the _elected_ High King Of Fillory and the people still want a royal wedding," Margo asked.

"They think it’s in the best interest of the land to have what you call a...a vice president," Tick informed.

Margo sighed and pressed her fingers to her forehead. Lately it seemed, everything about Fillory had been giving her migraines. "I think in this case you mean a first lady, but alright, what are my options?"

"You see, that’s just it, my king, you don’t really have any. After all the recent events, not a lot of other lands are looking for an alliance with Fillory."

"So I'm supposed to get married to no one? That seems productive," Margo snarked.

"There’s always the animals," Tick offered.

"I’m not marrying a talking animal, Tick. I’ve done some weird shit, but bestiality is where I draw the line."

"Right, of course," Tick deferred. "I’ll leave you to think it over." Tick turned and walked towards the exit of the throne room. "Oh, and my king," Tick added, turning back to face Margo, "I’d choose someone the Fillorians like, you know how keen they can be to revolt."

"That’ll be all, Tick," Margo replied, flicking her wrist to shoo him off. Tick bowed and left, leaving Margo in the large, silent room that seemed to be closing in on her by the second. Another marriage of convenience, Margo thought, just what she needed. She may have won the vote, but that was mostly thanks to the talking animals. Now she needed the people on her side and she had no idea where to begin.

Margo knew she couldn’t sit on this marriage thing for long. Fillorians were notoriously impatient, so she’d need to find a good match soon. She thought back to those she had met during her time in Fillory, but not many stuck out in a positive light. There was always Eliot. He’d agree, but if he were that well liked he’d be High King instead of her. The other lands she’d reached out to were giving her the silent treatment. She was running out of options fast.

She thought of marrying a Fillorian commoner, that might earn her some points with the people. Or resentment for not being chosen themselves. Why did everything have to be so fucking difficult? Why couldn’t a well liked, native Fillorian walk through the door and solve all her problems for her?

"Margo," Fen's soft voice called. She hoped she wasn’t interrupting anything, but Margo had seemed unduly stressed for the past several days and she wanted to see if she was alright.

Margo took her head out of her hands and looked up at Fen. It seemed her prayers had been answered. She’d been so focused on men that she hadn’t considered women. Since High King was now an elected position there was no need for an heir. Fen was well liked, a native Fillorian, and bonus, she was right here in front of her at this very moment.

"Hi Fen," Margo said, sounding overly sweet. Fen wrinkled her brow. Maybe it was worse than she expected. This wasn’t the Margo she had come to know. "Listen, Fillory needs a High Queen. _I_ need a High Queen. Would you marry me?"

Fen's eyes widened and she blinked slowly a couple of times. "You...want me...to marry you," Fen questioned. She wasn’t sure how this had all come about, and she didn’t quite know what to say.

"Politically speaking, yes," Margo explained.

"Oh," Fen replied. Margo could have sworn she saw a look of disappointment cross Fen's delicate features. "Well if it’s for the good of Fillory, then yes. Of course I’ll marry you."

Margo hadn’t expected it to be so easy, but she was thankful that Fen had decided to go along with it. Lord knows she shouldn’t be obliged to marry anyone else she didn’t love. Sure, she had liked Eliot enough, maybe even grew to love him, but it had still been arranged for her. She didn’t have a choice in it; Margo at least gave her that.

Margo called in Tick and the rest of her council to make the announcement. Fen stood by her side, smiling obediently, though her smile seemed far more genuine than Margo's own. "I’d like to introduce you all to the new High Queen Of Fillory," Margo presented, reaching out and taking Fen's hand as a show of solidarity. There was a brief, formal sort of applause and cheers before the council dispersed and all that was left was Tick, Margo and Fen.

"You’ve made a wise choice, my king," Tick said. "Fen is truly beloved by the people."

"Thank you, Tick. Now I believe there’s a royal wedding to plan. You’ll consult both of us on every choice. If I'm going to get married, it’s going to be the best damn wedding Fillory has ever seen." Margo dismissed Tick with another wave of her hand and she was left alone with Fen. "I want you involved," Margo told her. Anything you like or don’t like, tell me. This is as much your wedding as it is mine."

She wanted Fen to be happy, even given the circumstances of another arranged marriage of convenience. So, if she could give her this one big event and make it the wedding or party of her dreams, then she was prepared to do that.

During the preparations Margo and Fen spent more time together than they ever had. Each day Margo felt more guilty for trapping her into this. When the day of the wedding finally arrived, Margo was having a personal crisis. She couldn’t go through with it. Fen deserved so much better.

Of course, when Margo went to go find Fen and call the whole thing off, she was nowhere to be found. "Somebody get me Fen," Margo shouted and servants started scrambling.

Fen had been located fifteen minutes later and was brought to Margo. She waited until the they were alone before she spoke. "I can’t do this," Margo stated. "I’m not going to make you marry me for the good of Fillory. They can deal without a High Queen."

"I want to," Fen replied, casting her eyes to the ground.

"Look at me and say that again," Margo instructed. "I won’t go through with it if you’re not sure."

"I want to marry you," Fen repeated, making eye contact. "We may not be in love, but maybe we could be. All I know is, right now, there’s no one else I’d choose to spend my life with. And let’s face it, you’re going to need me," Fen joked.

Margo couldn’t help but smile. She was right, about all of it. She definitely needed her. Her knowledge of Fillory and her passion for bettering it were invaluable. And she might be able to fall in love with her, in time. She’d never really had any serious feelings for anyone, but the fact that she was just about to stop this marriage for Fen's sake indicated that maybe she was capable of feeling something real.

"Alright," Margo said, "then I guess we have a wedding to get to."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Margo/Fen, please leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
